Keyran Sakanaza
Keyran Ichikue is a Shinigami currently living in Hama Town. He was originally from the Gotei thirteen but left after a mental collapse. Soul Society has forgotten about him and he has become another name in the long list of those who have been forgotten. Appearance Keyran has white hair and dazzling blue eyes. He is usually found wearing a white shirt and trousers. He always wears long sleeve shirts for personal reasons and claims he feels exposed without wearing long sleeves. Keyran also only ever wears trousers because he hates feeling exposed. His favourite colour is white and is nearly always found wearing a white shirt. He also like his trousers to have lots of pockets so he can keep hold of lots of items. He also always carries a large amount of money on him at all times, usually without even realising it. Personality Keyran suffers from clinical depression and as a result is usually very sad, down hearted, lethargic and introverted. He takes medication for his depression but he complains that it is too strong and leaves him feeling empty however it does stop him from feeling depressed. Keyran has a very pessimistic outlook on life but when he is questioned on it he says "it gives you more pleasant surprises in life, and no bad ones." He also suffers from a very low self esteem and has confidence problems. He comes across extremely shy and submissive most of the time. However Keyran is noticeably different whilst under the effect of his medication. He is more blank and emotionless, less receptive and colder and more callous. He becomes very analytical, more so then normal, liking to psycho-analyze the people around him and takes on a very outside look on his life. When he is not depressed or under the effect of his medication, Keyran is a very aimable person, he readily laughs and enjoys life but is very introverted nevertheless. Synopsis History Keyran even as a human always knew depression. As soon as he started secondary school he felt isolated and cast out. He began to get bullied and began to suffer from depression. Over the year it got worse. He told no one and often beat himself up over it. His life became so unbearable that he began to cut himself with razors nearly twice a week. Then finally one day he snapped. His bullies had taken his bag, emptied its contents and hidden them around the school. Sick and tired of it all he climbed through one of the windows and scaled an AC unit to the roof. He sat down as the crowd gathered below, many students chattering among themselves. At least he would be a little more famous when he died. He stood there for a minute or so before finally standing up. Slience overtook the crowd as if a drama. The drop loomed before him that tuesday afternoon at 1:27. By 1:30 Keyran Ichikue was in a body bag and only a sad memory in people hearts. Known as the "suicide kid". Keyran had forgotten all of this and all of his previous life as a human when he was reborn in soul society, all of he did there was go through the motions of being a soul, and then becoming a shinigami and then he graduated. That was when things seemed to go wrong. He eventually left the Soul Society after a year in the Gotei finding his life in the was too stessful and that he had seen things no one would want to see. Out of the twenty missions he was sent on, in eighteen of them he was the only one to return without being mortally injured or dead. While everyone tended to the physical wounds around him, nobody cared for his phscyolgical wounds and after his twentieth mission he broke into a mental collapse and was unreachable for weeks. When he slipped into a coma most people thought he would not wake up. However they were all wrong when one day Keyran was sitting in his bed, staring at the wall across from him. There he remained, his eyes fixed on a single point in the room. for three days he remained like this, no sustanace required. Finally when he came to he was a changed man. He was acutley depressed and getting worse everyday, most of his conversation alluded to his past or his emotional hurt. No one in Soul Society had time for him, and to deal with him they gave him prescription medication and sent him off. He had been demoted and changed squad but he didn't notice. The day that they sent him on his first mission he broke down on hearing the words. "You are to go and exterminate the hollow threat in..." He was excused. Excused from everything. Eventually when they saw Keyran was only getting worse they tried to take him back into the Squad four barracks and had come through his door to find him gone, missing. Most assumed him dead, killed himself and that became the official explanation. But what people didn't know is that he had fled to the human world and settled down in Hama town. Powers and Abilities Having trained by himself and connected immediately with his zanpaktou. He has equally spent time on all aspects of being a Shinigami to the best of his ability. He is more of a jack of all trades character, being skillful at all things but not a master in anything. In a fight his style is to counter attack enemies, Keyran would never start a fight himself unless he was enraged or despised his opponent to a large extent. Weapon Specialist: Keyran can use a multitude of weapons with ease showing skill in all. He is more of a jack of all trades character and he trains with all his weapons daily and as such he has learnt how to most effectively wield his weapons and knows their limitations. Advanced Hakuda Skill: Keyran has pushed himself to his limits and honed his body to become a weapon for batttle. Again he counter attacks mainly when fighting and uses Tae-Kwon Do as a martial art when fighting hand to hand. Advanced Hoho: Naturally finding himself able to use shunpo, Keyran has practiced for many hours to improve his speed and time that he can use shunpo to avoid opponents and create openings from when to counter attack. Zanpaktou The name of Keyran's zanpakto is Kizu Tissu '(傷のティッシュ, ''Scar Tissue) [[Shikai| Shikai']] : its release comand is '''Slash'. His zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a young boy with white hair and grey eyes. When released Kizu Tissu starts to lengthen out until it is a few feet long. : Shikai Special Ability: When released Keyran's blade disperses into thousands of small magnetic beads. These can be controlled through Keyran's thoughts and can be used in a variety of ways such as engulfing an enemy or blocking an attack as a large group or they can be individually flung at an opponent in a manner not too disimilar to that of a bullet. : What the real power of his zanpaktou is though is its ability to form into a wide variety of different weapons by utilising the magnetic properties of the beads. Using this Keyran becomes a very diverse and practical fighter, able to counter nearly any weapon by selecting an appropiate weapon to use. 'Known Weapon Formations: ' Sword: A basic katana, with a round tsuba and blue tassle. The standard and usual form of his sword. Keyran is proficent in its use, his style is to wait for the opponent to attack, usually goading them in with sarcastic taunts, before doging, blocking, or counterattacking. As such he has become very defensive and is able to defend from a variety of attacks but his full on attacking skills are lacking. Broadsword: A large two handed sword used for heavy attacking. Its weight however, makes it harder to handle and slower. Unlike when using his normal katana, Keyran usually attacks first when using the this heavy broadsword, usually using it unrelentingly hammering down on an oponents guard until it breaks through and scores a heavy hit. The weight slows down Keyrans speed in his defensive leaving him open. Nunchuka: Traditional martial arts weapon. The nunchuka are used in close encounters. Fast and devasting when used properly, Keyran is a master in their use, able to unleash a flurry of attacks in all directions with apparent ease. The nunchuka themselves have a very small chain, allowing for incredible spin speed, generating speed which eqautes into power. Whip: A flexible whip that Keyran uses to snatch away weapons from enemies. Keyran is not a master in its use, using it mainly to cause great pain to opponents, opening bloody welts. Boomerrang: Used to attack distant enemies. Keyran can control it midflight and both ends are sharpened into a fine point able to pierce through human flesh. The boomerrang is very light and folds easily for easy transportation. The main disadvantage of using it though leaves him open to attacks closer to his person, leaving him defencesless. He can create multiple boomerrngs at once since they dont use all of the magnetic beads to form or he can use one or two and still control some of the beads Spear. Keyran uses the length to pressure opponents away and keep them at bay. Keyran uses the spear in long movements, using leverage to attack. Dagger: One of Keyran's more used forms is his dagger which he uses when he is in close to his opponent. Since the weapon is relatively small it doesn't use all of the beads that his zanpaktou forms into so he can either use two daggers or use one and control the beads at the same time. Trivia Keyran's favourite colour is white. His favourite kind of weather is the snow and when it does snow he can find himself simply standing outside in it, admiring it as it falls. He likes it so much becuase everything is much more prettier with a covering of white and everything is a lot more quiet, you can hear yourself think. Category:Male Category:Ichikue